bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Tucker Albrizzi
|image = |Gender = Male |Age = 13 |Born = February 25, 2000 |Character = Tyler Duncan |Occupation = Actor, student |Years Active = 2009-present }} Tucker Albrizzi (born February 25 2000) is an American actor voice artist comedian and child actor. He is best known for his role as Tyler Duncan on Big Time Rush and Jake on Good Luck Charlie. He has also appeared in such movies as I Am Number Four. Bridesmaids. Sicko. and Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked. Career He began acting in commercials in Orlando Florida in 2007 when he was 7 years old. His brother Patrick was diagnosed with Leukemia later that year and created a charity called Driving for Donors which adds marrow donors to the Be The Match National Marrow Donor Program. Albrizzi and his family spent the next year traveling the country in an RV holding marrow drives for Driving For Donors. He came to Los Angeles in 2008 to be in a documentary with Patrick about Driving For Donors and decided to try acting in Hollywood. Albrizzi and his brother appeared together in Michael Moore's Sicko and as guests on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. Within 2 months of arriving in Hollywood, Albrizzi booked his first series regular role in Bless This Mess. In 2009 he was cast in the recurring role of Tyler on Big Time Rush. Later that year he was also cast in the recurring role of Jake on Good Luck Charlie and guest-starred on many other TV shows as well. In 2010, Albrizzi began acting in movies with appearances in Bridesmaids. I Am Number Four. and Treasure Buddies. In 2011 he was originally cast in Ted in the role of Robert, but he was unable to film because of scheduling conflicts with his work on the Disney XD pilot Pack of Wolves. In the same year he also got a role as the Kite Kid in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. Personal Life Tucker began voice acting in 2010 with ParaNorman in the role of Neil. He was also the voice of Budderball in Treasure Buddies (replacing Josh Flitter from the first Air Buddies) and played the live-action role of Budderball's owner Bartleby in the movies. Filmography ParaNorman (2012) voice of Neil Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked (2011) role of Kite Kid Spooky Buddies (2011) role of Bartleby Bridesmaids (2011) role of Skating kid I Am Number Four (2011) role of Tuck Treasure Buddies (2012) role of Budderball Sicko (2009) Himself Santa Buddies Live in New York City ( 1992 ) role of BJ/Tyler Television Disney XD Pack of Wolves (2011) Lead role of Darwin Oppenheimer Good Luck Charlie (2010–2011) role of Jake (5 episodes) Big Time Rush (2009–present) role of Tyler Zeke and Luther (2011) role of Fish Belly (2 episodes) Brothers & Sisters (2010) role of Kid playing Tybalt Desperate Housewives (2010) role of Ricky Mike & Molly (2010) role of Tucker Children's Hospital (2010) role of Kid Dark Blue (2010) role of Marky Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2010) role of iJammer The Office (2009) role of Son The Jay Leno Show (2009) role of Flunker The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (2009) role of The Critics Bless This Mess (2009) role of Michael Awards and nominations *32nd Young Artist Awards *Best Guest Star Performance in a TV Series - Good Luck Charlie (Won) *Best Recurring Performance in a TV Series - Big Time Rush (Nominated) Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Cast